


Never and Always

by Jasmine_Shigeru



Series: Always [1]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmine_Shigeru/pseuds/Jasmine_Shigeru
Summary: Tommy receives a letter that changes his life.





	1. Part One

Title: Never and Always  
Author: Jasmine Shigeru  
Pairing: Tommy/Kim  
Author’s Note: There is going to be three parts to this story. One Tommy receives a letter. Two Tommy and Kat have it out. Three Tommy and Kimberly meet.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.  
Rating: M

Never and Always

Part One  
He gazed out the window of the Astromega Ship Mark 2 spaceship. They had completed their mission and now all of the Red Rangers were on their way home. But what was home to him anyway?

He was doing great in the program at school and he was studying under a great man, Anton Mercer. He had a great girlfriend, a tall blond with blue eyes. He had been seeing her since his senior year at Angel Grove High School. He had enough money for a house and a new car, because of the money he had collected while racing on his uncle’s team. He had many friends, some more dear than others. The other men on this ship were some.

He had an ideal life at the moment. So why was he, Thomas Oliver, former leader of the Power Rangers, unhappy with his life?  
There was only one thing that Tommy wished he could change. One thing that still tortured him. He still kept it close to him. He still held her close to him.

In his wallet, there was a secret pocket. He kept it there for many a year now. Never truly letting go. Never moving on. The folds of the aging paper coming undone from being read so many times.

Why did he keep that damn letter anyway? It was pointless she wasn’t coming back to him.

He used to hope and pray that she would but she never will.

The last time he saw her, she clung to his best friend, Jason Scott, like her life depended on it. Maybe, there had been something between the two that he was too stubborn to see in high school. After all, she and Jason had known each other all their lives. Why wouldn’t they harbor romantic feelings for one another?

The thought of Jason being the man she left him for was thrown out the window. Jason had made it perfectly clear. She had been hurt by a man she thought she loved. Actually, she had been hurt twice. Jason never went into detail but told him to ask her.  
He did, Tommy asked the love of his life what was bothering her. She told him her boyfriend had cheated on her with her roommate and she had caught them in bed with one another. She said that the scum laughed at her for being such a naïve little girl. The bastard told her she should have slept with him while she had the chance. He said he knew she wasn’t a virgin. She told Tommy she had kicked the son of a bitch in the head for that comment and told him she didn’t sleep with men she didn’t love.  
It was true, they had been intimate on more than one occasion. They were each other’s first. Tommy will never be able to forget the feel of her. He would never want to.

Never being the key word in his vocabulary since his last year in high school. Never will he be able to hold her or kiss her. Never will she smile at him the way she used to. Never will it be his name she would cry out in the throes of passion. Never.

That’s what he thought until Jason told him she missed him. That turned his world upside down and back again.

Now Tommy held a new letter from her. One he was afraid to read. The last had broken his heart so completely, it took him months to mend. The scars still remained and no matter how much he loved Katherine, there will always be a crack in his heart only the crane could mend.

With shaky hands, the former white ranger opened the flimsy sheet of paper. He remembered her handwriting well but it was shaky like she hadn’t perfected the lettering yet. It was just like the last time.

With a heavy sigh, Tommy’s eyes glided across the paper.

 

Dear Tommy,  
Long time, no see. How are you? How is Kat? I’m fine. I’m moving back to Cali in the summer.

Tommy, I have never been really good at this. You’ve seen with your own eyes. I’m not good at writing my feelings down this way. Sure I can write songs and stuff like that, but it’s not the same.

Anyways, I miss you, Tommy. Terribly. It hurts every day. I shouldn’t have let you go. It wasn’t fair to you or our relationship.  
I don’t know why I asked you to remain my friend. We were never really friends.

I’m not writing this to endanger your relationship with Kat. I could never do that. I just… I just can’t stand us being this way. It isn’t good for us.

We need to talk and get things out in the open.

Um… I’m going to be staying in Angel Grove for a while starting at the end of the month. Maybe we can get together.

Um… please contact me through my email address is at the bottom of this letter.

Sincerely,  
Kimberly

 

Tommy glanced down at the bottom of the letter. He laughed when he saw her email.  
KAHPinkPteroCrane

She still held on to her ranger days.

Tommy sighed and realized they will be landing soon.

“So you gonna meet her, bro?”

“I don’t know,” Tommy said truthfully turning to the Red Mighty Morphin’ Ranger. “I need to think about it. I have to figure out what I want.”

“You have time,” Jason said approaching the window.

“I know.” a sigh came from his lips. “I need to see if I want her back. I love Kat, but there will always be Kim.”

“You’ll make the right decision,” Jason said as he left. “Oh, and we will be landing soon.”

Tommy nodded and turned his attention back to the earth.

Should he really go and meet her?

Tommy looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

He had until the end of the month to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two  
Thomas Oliver was reclined on his bed. The ceiling was quite fascinating. A crack he had never noticed before was right above him and one of the wings on the ceiling fan was bent. Some silly string was in one of the corners above and he smiled as he remembered his last birthday.

Not only did the former White Ranger receive breakfast in bed he also had gotten a face full of pink silly string. He and Kat wrestled for a while before making love that morning.

Those were one of his favorite moments he had had with Katherine.

There will be no more moments like that.

His return from the mission with his fellow Red Rangers was going great for the past two weeks. Kat had greeted him with nothing but a smile when he entered their bedroom that night. For the entire weekend, they didn't leave their apartment.

Those first two weeks were like bliss. Tommy couldn't believe anything would come between them. Then Kat found the letter Kimberly had written and sent him before the mission. That disturbed former Zeo Ranger I, but it was the letter peeking out from the secret pocket in his wallet that really got her steamed.

Tommy had just returned home from school when he found Kat seated at the kitchen table in their small dining space. She had two slips of paper in one of her pale hands and his wallet in the other.

He cursed knowing damn well what she was holding. He knew he left his wallet somewhere.

"Tommy," Kat asked coldly. "Do you know what the hell these are?"

Tommy approached the table carefully and pretended to get a closer look at the items in her hands.

"My wallet and two sheets of paper."

"Two sheets of paper from Kimberly."

"So."

"So, why is she writing to you after all this time?"

"I don't know."

"You know good and well why."

Kat's eyes flared red like when she was under Rita's spell. She flattened the most recent letter on the table and scrolled its contents with her right index finger. The pink nail polish seemed to be pointing out some incriminating evidence.

"Tell me what does this mean?’...I miss you, Tommy. Terribly.'"  
"She misses me."

Tommy's temper was starting to get the best of him. So, he still had the letter? Big deal. He could just want to talk to the girl.

"And this? ‘I don’t know why I asked you to remain my friend. We were never really friends.'"

"We weren't." Was his simple reply as he leaned against the entrance wall.

"She didn't want to endanger our relationship." Kat sniffed. "Yeah, right. Then what does she call writing random letters out of the blue."

"She is just feeling guilty, Kat. Get over it."

"Fine I'll get over that letter, but what about this one?"

Kat slammed her palm flat onto the table with the aged letter underneath. The folded edges coming apart slightly.

Tommy jumped at the sudden move. He knew this was bad. He had never seen Kat so angry. The more recent letter was no big deal, but the first one was major.

"You kept it? After all this time? After what she did to you?"

Katherine was livid. Her face red with her rage. And all Tommy could do was stand there.

"She hurt you terribly and you still held on."

Tears formed in the former Pink Ranger's eyes. She was starting to doubt his love for her.

"Do... Did you even love me?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then why not throw it out?"

Why? Why was a good question?

Should he tell her, that no matter how much he loved her he would always love Kim more? Or deep down inside he never truly lost hope of ever seeing the first pink ranger again.

"I don't know." He replied after a long pause.

"Liar," Kat said and rose. She ran to their bedroom.

Tommy followed her. When he entered the room, the pale blonde was throwing some of her clothes into a couple of suitcases.

"Kat, you're being rash." The former red ranger tried to reason.

"No, Tommy," Kat said choking back tears. "I'm not. You should meet her. You still love her and always will."

"But, Katherine, I love you too."

"But not completely."

"It's possible for someone to love two people at once."

"Yes, it's possible to love them at the same time but it is not possible for you to be with both."

By this time Kat had finished packing and rushed pass Tommy to the front door.

"I have already called Tanya. I will be staying with her and Adam until the end of the month. If things do not work out with you and Kimberly, call me. If they do, I wish you all of the luck in the world."

With those words, she was gone.

Now Tommy was on their bed, facing the ceiling. He was expecting his break up with Kat would affect him like this. Sure he was depressed, but he was so calm. It was nothing how he felt when Kim had broken up with him.

He rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into Kat's pillow. Her scent was still so fresh.

Tommy was regretting ever keeping both letters. He wondered if he should even go to meet Kim at the end of the month.

The two had already made preparations to meet at a nearby cafe.

He wasn't sure what he wanted in life.

Would it always be like this? Will he find love and always be left? Would he ever be happy?


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Thomas Oliver sat at a small table at the local cafe. It was no Youth Center, but it felt like home.

 

He shuffled through the napkins and rearranged the sugar packs.

 

Tommy jumped as someone tapped his shoulder.

 

"Hey, stranger." said a very familiar voice.

 

Tommy knew that this was it as he turned to face the most beautiful girl he had ever set eyes on. She looked the same. Her lovely brown hair was a little longer and her body was more toned than it was the last he saw her, but it was her, Kimberly Ann Hart.

 

"Hey to you too," Tommy said with a forced smile. "Have a seat."

 

The former leader of the Power Rangers gestured to the chair sitting across from him. Kim happily took it. Her smile was as bright as ever, even when she was slightly nervous. She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had when they were students at Angel Grove High.

 

"So, what's up?" She said. Starting real casual.

 

"Nothing much." Tommy began just as casual. "You know the usual? Going to school, leading a team to the moon, breaking up with my long-term girlfriend."

 

"You did what?" Kim exclaimed. She didn't even register the breaking up with his girlfriend part. Concern immediately shaded her expression. "Tommy, you had the worst luck out of all of us. How could you do it again?"

 

"It had to be done," Tommy said as if it meant nothing. "All the bruises are healed. I was with nine others. We all made it back safe."

 

"That's not the point. You could have been killed."

 

"I've cheated death plenty of times."

 

"That won't always be the case, Thomas."

 

Tommy flinched. He hated the way his formal name sounded on her lips. It just didn't sound natural, neither did Tom for that matter. When it came to her, he always wanted to be known as Tommy. That name sounded so angelic from her, just as Tom did from Katherine. Another flinch at the thought of the pretty blonde. It had only been two weeks the wound was still fresh.

 

"Kim, I'm not in the mood for this. Kat broke up with me two weeks ago. I don't want to fight with anyone."

 

He looked down at his place. Kim's expression was one of sorrow and guilt. Without even knowing why they broke up, Kim just knew that it had something to do with her. She was always connected to Tommy that way. Totally emotional.

 

"I'm sorry," She apologized and placed her hand over his. She tilted her head with a look of sympathy. 

 

Tommy looked up at her as soon as he felt the touch. She looked like she was going to cry for something that wasn't really her fault.

 

"Kim, this isn't your fault. It's mine. I should have known better to keep your letters." He said in a small voice.

 

"Letters?" Kim said a little confused.

 

"Your break up letter and the one I received at the beginning of the month." He took in a deep breath. "I kept both in my wallet. I left it home one day and she came across it. When I got home, she presented the evidence and fussed about it. She left me that day."

 

"My gosh, Tommy, if I had known I wouldn't have..."

 

"No, like I said, it isn't your fault. It's mine."

 

Kim was about to say something before Tommy spoke again.

 

"Let's go somewhere private."

 

Kim could only nod.

 

"How about my motel room?"

 

It was an innocent suggestion, but what happened there that day was not innocent at all. Later Tommy would look back a wonder if what he did was to take away the pain of losing Kat or maybe it was the fact that he still loved Kim. It could have been he wanted to hurt her as much as he had been hurt when he received her 'Dear John' letter. Whatever the reason, there were no regrets.

 

They entered the small room with its single double bed. The greens and pinks in the dark room reminded Tommy of their days when they first became Rangers. The small table in the corner with two shabby chairs didn't look too stable. The carpet was a dark green and stained. The off TV mirrored the gloom in the room. The bathroom looked pretty clean though.

 

"So, what do we do know?" Kim asked breaking the long silence.

 

Without a word, Tommy swooped down and kissed her fiercely. He didn't know what came over him. It just seemed like it had to be done. In this room, at this time, Kim would be his even if it was for one last time.

 

Kim gave a muffled gasp as Tommy's lips took hers. His hands were holding her waist tightly. His eyes were shut tight and he seemed determined for her to return the kiss. As soon as he felt her lips respond, Tommy shoved his tongue into her mouth and pulled her closer. Their height difference had them tumbling to the old musty mattress of the bed. Kim fell first, Tommy fell directly on top of her.

 

"You ok?" Tommy asked a little concerned. It had been a while since she had felt his weight on top of her and he had gained weight. Plus, they fell pretty hard.

 

"I'm fine," Kim said breathlessly as she began to tug his shirt from his pants. She growled as she began to unbutton his shirt.

 

Tommy smiled down at her. She was impatient and come to think of it so was he. Lifting up so he was seated on her legs, Tommy ripped his shirt open. The buttons of the red and white plaid shirt went everywhere. While he was up, he also pulled his white undershirt over his head fiercely. He was so glad he decided against wearing his earrings that day.

 

Meanwhile, Kim was shifting to rid herself of her pink jacket she had on. The second she threw the garment away from them, Tommy returned and kissed her savagely. His hands were under her spaghetti strapped white shirt. He was so tempted to rip those thin straps right out of the top of the shirt and pull it down to reveal her delicious breasts. The only thing that stopped him was his knowledge of how much pride Kim put in her clothes.

 

The shirt wasn't an obstacle for long, it too went flying somewhere in the room as Kim flung it from her body.

 

Tommy's mouth immediately zoned on to her breasts taking a small pebble into his mouth. Kim moaned and gasped. She was whispering his name and it was driving him crazy.

 

Kim grabbed onto his short spikes to pull him up so she could move up further onto the bed, their legs still dangled over the edge, but only succeeded in pressing him more firmly to her bosom.

 

"Tommy?" another gasp.

 

His teeth were gently knawing at her sensitive nipple and his hands were at her knees. He pried them apart and moved to nestle in between. Then those strong hands moved to her rear and pulled her up to the evidence of his arousal.

 

Kim gasped and her hands flew to his bare shoulders. Tommy took advantage of his superior strength and moved them further onto the surface of the bed. Kim's head hit a pillow but she barely registered anything except for her White Knight. He was grinding into her and even through their jeans she could still feel the marvelous friction that they were causing.

 

Tommy's mouth found hers once more, their tongues dueling with one another. His hand massaged one of her breasts as the other held her hip to guide her heat to his erection.

 

Tommy groaned. He had never been this turned on before. Never with Kat nor with Kim, before now. There was something about this room that was making both of them go mad. Maybe the spirits of sex-crazed lovers possessed them.

 

Another shocked noise came from Kimberly when Tommy quickly undid her pants and shoved his hand into the opening. His hand massaged her most sensitive area. Kim moaned and Tommy groaned. His teeth bit into her neck with little regard of the pain it may cause her. She was so damn wet.

 

"Kimberly, I can't wait." He said with a strained voice.

 

Tommy couldn't believe it possible, but a new flow of juices came from her body. He had his pants and hers off in record time and was settled between her creamy thighs, prepared to enter her heat. He waited for her word to go.

 

"Do it Tommy. Take me."

 

Tommy leaned down and took her lips. As his tongue plunged into her mouth, he pushed into her entrance. Without wasting a beat, he began to pump in and out of her in hard fast strokes. A whimper escaped from Kimberly.

 

She had never been taken so fiercely. Never before had she felt completely used, desired, and possessed. She was holding on for dear life. Her nails dug into her lover's back. The pain only seemed to urge him on.

 

Tommy's hips were moving so fast, he had no idea how it was possible. He was pounding into her without purchase.

 

There moans were coming louder and closer together. The sound of slapping flesh filled the room. They were both breathing through their mouths now, to into their act of passion to speak.

 

Kim felt her climax approach. She knew it was going to a big one and not the last. Tommy showed no signs of stopping. He was relentless in his attack on her body and Kim was loving every moment of it.

 

It wasn't long until she cried out. She wasn't capable of sayiing his name. The only thing that came out was a pleasurable high pitch scream, but in her mind it was his name. In her mind it would always be his name.

 

Tommy continued to move in and out of her as she spasmed in his arms. As soon as she was done, he pulled out of her and switched their positions so that she was on top. He slammed back into her, his hands firmly holding her hips, bouncing her up and down on him.

 

It took a while for Kim to register that she was now on top. She had no recognition of them switching positions, but she didn't care. The pleasure washing through her body made her realize that she should be doing something. Kim placed her hands on his chest and began to ride him.

 

Tommy's hands moved to squeeze and massage her breasts. He loved watching her ride him. He loved seeing his hard cock move in and out of her tight, wet passage. The sight always made him harder.

 

Suddenly, Kim was on the bottom again. Her only warning was a primal growl from the man she was currently fucking. Her weight was on her shoulders. Tommy's hands were gripping her waist as he was on his knees. He was savagely slamming her body into his.

 

It didn't take long before Kim cried out again. This orgasm was just as forceful as the first and as with the first one, when it was over, Kim found herself in a new position. This time she was on her stomach and Tommy's entire weight was on her. He was heavy but a new wave of pleasure ran through her and she didn't care.

 

Tommy's strokes were coming faster, if that was possible. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, but he wanted Kim to come with him. He pushed into her several more times in their new position before pulling out. He wanted to see her eyes. He wanted to see if this was just going to be a one time thing, just a long-term sexual affair, or was this something more? He wanted to know if it could be love, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

 

Kim was turned over one last time and Tommy entered her again. He wanted to move slower, but his body wouldn't allow him. He couldn't help but ram his large cock into her again and again.

 

He growled when he saw her closed eyes. He leaned down to kiss them and was rewarded with the sight of doe darkened by passion, but there was a sparkle to those eyes. A shine he hadn't seen in years. Kim didn't say she still loved him in her letter, it was just implied. He had to know, but he couldn't speak.

 

Pushing the idea away, Tommy did his best to bring Kimberly to her final climax. Shifting to rest his weight on one arm, he moved his free hand down to massage her clitoris. Kim screamed hoarsely for a final time. Tommy gladly followed, releasing his seed inside her body. Kim felt this and her body convulsed in multiple orgasms. No man had ever come inside her before. There was always the barriar of a condom. The feeling was so intense and the knowledge that it was Tommy was overwhelming.

 

Tommy's body gave out on top of hers. He was exhausted and at the moment didn't care if he was crushing her.

 

Kim didn't complain, she just lies there. She didn't have the strength to move.

 

A few more moments of this and Tommy felt the need to sleep overtake him. He rolled off of Kim and pulled her to him.

 

Kimberly's head was on his chest and she too was tired.

 

"Kim," Tommy whispered.

 

"Mm," Kim said lazily.

 

"Do you love me?"

 

"Did I tell you in my letter?"

 

"No."

 

"Tommy?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't you remember when I told you about the guy I left you for?"

 

"Yeah," Tommy said with a frown.

 

"Don't sound so stern. I was wondering if you remembered the last words I said to him."

 

Another frown. He didn't recall. His memory had always been bad, but know it was almost non existent. They just had great sex. What did she suspect?

 

"Tommy, I told him that I don't sleep with men I don't love," Kim said to reassure him. "I would kiss you, but I don't have the energy."

 

Tommy gave a small chuckle. He tightens his grip on her as best he could.

 

"You still haven't said the actual words."

 

It was Kim's turn to frown.

 

"I love you." She said. In her head she added 'stupid' but thought it best to keep that to herself.

 

"I love you too."

 

Kim hummed slightly as she fell asleep.

 

Tommy had a faint smile on his face. He was loved. Maybe he could keep her this time. He wanted her for always.

 

Deep down he knew this time was going to be different. This time he wasn't going to let her go.

 

The End


End file.
